


Poketale: Under the surface

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And also a Cherubi for a small time period!, Brief mentions of spider chocolate, First chapter is like a prologue, Frisk and Chara use they/them pronouns, Gaster is Sans and Papyrus' father in this one, Gen, I think Frisk goes into the category of selectively mute., It's Kangaskhan!, Memory Loss, Monsters as pokemon, Spider Chocolate makes its debute, Swearing, Updates will probably be slow cause I'm lazy, Who's that Pokemon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk wakes up in the Underground. They learn some stuff. Like, 'don't trust flowers with faces' and 'kangaroo-monsters are really cool, and make good moms'.<br/>They learn more as they continue on.</p>
<p> (Shrug, shrug. I just like how this summary sounds.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketch

**"Long ago there lived two races, humans and monsters.**

**Monsters and humans lived side by side, Monsters helped humans using their magic and Humans helped Monster with task that needed more than just magic, tasks that needed determination.**

**Humans and Monster, despite having a language barrier, were the best of friends. Some Monster and humans were inseparable, pairs that worked like well-oiled machines.**

**Many were content with the lives that they led. But there had always been humans who were afraid of monsters. Afraid of our magic, afraid of our looks. Those humans used what little magic they had and worked together to design a device that could capture a monster; limit them.**

**The evil humans gave out these devices, Pokeballs,"** the word was spat out with disgust, **"to the humans who had befriended monsters, under the true and false claim that helped to increase the friendship between them.**

**Both human and monster were eager to try it out, something that could bring both their races even closer. But it was a lie. Though no one noticed it at the time. Through being captured within a Pokeball, monsters found that once they were let out that they could speak the same language of that of the humans.**

**It seemed like the perfect solution. So human and monster alike went out shared the news, offering Pokeballs to everyone.**

**But soon after it was found that Pokeballs had an unrelenting hold on the monsters they captured. Monsters would do whatever they were told without question. And as this went on monsters slowly stopped being equals and started being tools.**

**The King and Queen of monsters were also captured. Owned by the two strongest members of the Human village. The two boss monsters decided th-"**

"wouldn't it have been the human and monster village? The monster's son asked, too curious to contain himself.

The monster gave his son a disapproving look before deciding to humor his curiosity. **"The humans only thought of us as tools, accessories. They even took away our title and changed it to something degrading and unjust."** The words were spat like poison.  **"Pokemon. They called us Pokemon. Standing for 'poket-mosters' We were just things to be owned.** **We were not of enough importance to have our joint village considered just that. We didn't matter."**

"o-oh...",Said his son, sounding somewhat dejected. "well the why didn't they just run away?" He asked.

The monster sighed **. "I will explain it to you but then you must let me get back to my tale. And no interruptions!"** He said sharply

His son flinched, then nodded vigorously. "y-yes sir!" He stammered.

**"Good. Now, as for the reason why the monsters didn't just run away... the answer is simple: they couldn't."**

His son started to interject with a question, but a dark glare from his father had him silenced.

His father began speaking again. **"The reason the monsters couldn't run away was because even if the monsters were out of their Pokeballs, said balls could recapture them as long as they were within their human counterparts sights. To top this off once a monster was trapped in a Pokeball they could only get out two ways: Having a human let them out or being a boss monster, which brings me back to where I was before I was rudely interpreted."**

His son looked down, sheepishly

**"Boss monsters are incredibly strong souls. They had enough power to break free from their Pokeballs. Once they did they used their powers to smash their Pokeballs into pieces. The boss monsters went to confront their 'tamers', as the humans now called themselves, demanding that all monsters were set free. The humans were initially shocked that the monsters had broken free but that shocked soon turned to anger at the monsters request. And the rest? Well the rest is history."**

"wait. wait you mean the humans went to war with us just because we wanted freedom?!"

**"That is precisely what I mean."**

"but-but that's not fair!"

**_" Exactly._ I saw the look on your face when it was announced that a human was captured. You thought it was unfair did you not?**

"i... yeah but... they were just a kid. like me..."

His father knelt down beside him setting his bone club to the side and placing his hands on his so one shoulders. _ **"Sans**_ **, understand that harsh decisions must be made when there are dire consequences.**

Sans continued to stare at the ground

Gaster tilted the young Cubones skull upward to look at him.  **"Do you understand?"** The Marowak gazed at his son with patient eyes.

Sans held his father's gaze, then sighed. "i understand", he started. "i understand but I don't like it. any of this."

The Marowak gathered his son into his arms.  **"That is all I ask of you my son. Now",** he let go of his son and picked up his bone club. **"Hm."**  He seemed to consider something. **"Here,** he handed the bone club to Sans  **"Take care of this for me today."**

Sans looked stunned. "r-really? dad are you sure", he quiestioned as he gingerly held the club

Gaster smirked as he stood to his full height, dusting off his lab coat and adjusting his glasses. **"You know I don't say things I'm not sure of. Now then, your mother and Papyrus should be home soon so you won't be alone for long. But in the meantime, get a feel to carrying that thing around. We'll train with it when I get back.**

Gaster turned and walked out of their house leaving Sans to marvel at his new club.


	2. Confuse Ray and Calm Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up on a bed of pink flowers and is then encountered by a talking flower and a... weird kangaroo thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this chapter out awhile ago, but it turned out far longer than I had though it would be. Then it was kinda hard to find stopping point. Anywho, [insert things that are now irrelevant] I hope that's okay. ^-^  
> Please tell me if I spelled something wrong or anything of the like. Constructive criticism is very welcome.

Frisk blearrly opened their eyes. "Uhhh..." They looked down to see that they had landed on... a bunch of pink flowers? 

_That was a really nasty fall,_ they thought.

They winced as they felt a stinging on their knee.  _Wow I scraped it real bad. "_ Oh!" They exclaimed, remembering that they had bought a bandaid with them. They dug in their pockets for it but it wasn't there. They were confused. _Maybe it fell out,_ they thought slowly.

Shakingly getting to their feet, Frisk looked around, firstly noticing that it was pretty dark beyond the flower patch. They stepped carefully out of the flowers and knelt down next to them, gently parting them and looking for their bandaid. Frisk sighed, they didn't see it and the kneeling was doing nothing to make their knee feel better.

They got up a little too fast out of irritation and almost fell down. They waved their arms around in a windmill-like motion to try and keep their balance. The small noise they heard was dismissed as they finally caught their balance. They let out a breath of relief. They then proceeded to startle as they noticed two small boxes hoovering next to them.

The first and smallest box said:

**Frisk**

**LV 1** **_LV None_ **

**Hp 20/20**

**G     0**

They stared at the box, confused. The only think that made even the littlest bit of sense was their name, they had no idea what the other things meant. They looked to the second and somewhat bigger box. All this one said was:

**ITEMS**

**STAT**

They looked at the words. At least they could understand those...more or less. They tentatively pushed the STAT button. Another box poped up. Why were they not surprised? It displayed more things they hardly understood.

**"Frisk"**

**LV 1 _LV None_**

**HP 20/20**

**AT   0          EXP   0**

**DF   0          SP      0**

**ITEMS:**

**Stick**

**Bandage**

Frisk shook their head, failing to notice the bandaid. They really didn't know what to make of any of this. They pressed the ITEMS button, preparing to be absolutely, note the sarcasm, "wowed". 

So imagine their surprise when they actaully saw, or rather just noticed, something familiar in the ITEMS box

**ITEMS:**

**Stick: A stick (classified as a weapon for some reason)**

**Gross Bandaid: It's dirty even though you've never used it...gross.(beginners armor, you know, for newbies)**

_Wait...gross bandaid_ , they thought, confused. They pushed the word, just for said previously mentioned bandaid to flutter into their hands.

"..."

They blinked. Their face was a mask of calm. Their mind however was not.  _This makes no sense! No sense whatsoever! No. No. I am determined to not let this get to me_. They peeled the paper off the dirty bandaid and put it on their knee. A little message came up near the bandaid, saying 'Holding'

Frisk covered their eyes with their hands and exhaled through their mouth. They dragged their hands down their face looked up. They could see light at the very top of where they fell.  _There's no way that I can climb back up._ They looked to their right and saw a passageway.  _Well it's better than nothing._ They walked to the right to see a door-like structure that was supported by pillars.They cast a glace to the boxes.  _Still there._ They decided to stop thinking about it and walked through the archway.

What awaited them was a smiling pink flower. Before they could even wave a polite "hello", the flower launched into introductions.

"Howdy!" "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

Frisk couldn't help but be calmed by Flowey's cheerful attitude.

"Hmmm...", Flowey said, as if considering something.

"You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?

Frisk nodded vigorously.Maybe Flowey could help them?

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

Frisk didn't think it was possible but Flowey smiled even wider. It was almost... unsettling.

"I guess little old me will have to do."

"Ready?"

"Here we go!"

Suddenly a red heart shaped object appeared in front of Frisk and everything except it dimmed to black and white. They were dimly aware that the boxes had dissapered. Frisk was so busy marveling at the heart that they almost missed what Flowey was saying.

"-e that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

Frisk would have been lying if they said they knew what 'culmination' meant but they were sure that it was something important.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

Frisk was about to try and ask their flower friend what that was, but he bet them to it.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

With how nice Flowey was being, Frisk couldn't say they were surprised that LV actually stood for love. This whole meeting with him had Frisk feeling warm and fuzzy, though they swore that they remembered seeing  _two_ LVs.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

Frisk smiled, dismissing the thought of the two LVs and instead flashing Flowey two thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

Flowey winked and five little green things appeared over his head.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little green... "friendliness seeds."

Frisk was excited. This sounded like it would be really fun!

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" 

Flowey sent the "friendliness seeds" at Frisk, who happily ran towards them. Their SOUL following suit.

A loud noise sounded as the seeds hit, sending an unprepared Frisk skidding across the ground. Their first instinct was to get up, but they fell back to the ground in their pain. Frisk suddenly noticed a yellow bar floating above them, though there was hardly any yellow left. The numbers next to it said 1/20. That couldn't be good. They looked up to Flowey with tear filled eyes and then instantly wished they hadn't.

Flowey's face was terrifying. He was smiling so widely that it seemed like his face would split apart. 

"You Idiot. In this world it's  **Kill or Be Killed**. Who would pass up an opportunity like this? 

Frisk couldn't believe it. Flowey had been so kind. Why was he doing this?! They coughed trying to say something, anything. Just when they managed to muster up the courage to even start to get the beginning of a word-

He cut them off.

**"DIE."**

A huge ring of "friendliness seeds" circled Frisk and started rapidly getting closer. Flowey began to cackle madly.

Frisk stumbled to their feet, panic quickly setting in. _Oh no. Oh no. If five of them brought be to one then then-_

There was a loud noise and the attack dissipated. Frisk then felt warm and the pain started to go away. Their HP went back up to 20.

Flowey looked just as surprised as them. Something orange flickered to life beside Flowey and propelled into him, blowing him away. His expression was surprised as he flew away with an "Ah!". A voice Frisk had never heard before spoke up.

"Thank you, my friend. If not for your add this poor human would have surely perished." There were two creatures talking. Another voice spoke up, it sounded female just like the first voice, albeit higher pitched. "Oh, not a problem. But are they okay?" Frisk felt like they were being leared over. "They will be if I have anything to say about it. Thank you for your help, but I can take care of the human from here." They felt the small presence learing over them disappear, only to be replaced with a much larger one. The voice that must have belonged to the smaller being spoke again. "Alright, then I guess I'll be off. Take care, my Queen." Frisk felt more than heard the sound of receding footsteps. The Ex-Queen didn't even bother to correct the small, pink monster as she hurried off on small feet. She instead turned her attention to the small human who was now cowering on the ground.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth..."

Frisk looked up to see their savior, who was a... kangaroo-like creature? She was also wearing a... black(?) dress with a weird symbol on it. They looked at her, feeling apprehensive. For all they knew she was just like Flowey. Frisk trembled just thinking about it. _I thought he wouldn't hurt me and look where I am now._

The creature looked down at the human child with a slightly troubled expression. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child".

"I am Toriel caretaker of the RUINS." 

_Well, if she's a caretaker then she has to be good right?_

"I pass through this place everyday to see if someone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." She seemed somewhat saddened as she said this but then her expression brightened.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

The world came back into color and Frisk could get a better look at Toriel. She was indeed a kangaroo like creature, complete with a pouch and everything! It also turned out that her dress was purple, not black.

"This way." She said, taking a few steps forward.

Frisk contemplated doing the exact opposite.  _She could be playing me for a fool, just like Flowey! ...but maybe she isn't. Yeah! I'm not gunna judge her just cause there was one mean person. Everyone deserves a chance! And... maybe people like Flowey just need more than one chance...to prove that they can be good._

With that their mind was made and they got up, running through the archway, this one purple, after Toriel. She was waiting for them on the other side.

Toriel walked up one out of two sets of stairs and waited patiently for Frisk as they looked around the room in awe.  

Frisk looked around. The room was very clean and completely purple. There were what seemed to be red flowers scattered around a darker purple circle in a square shape, but Frisk was pretty sure they were just for decoration. They stepped inside the flower square. They suddenly felt more special.

Something sparkly then caugh their eyes. It was yellow and kind of looked like a star. They touched it, then looked onward.

*(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling Frisk with determination.)

They felt something forming, building, making a connection. Two options were presented to them

**Save                  Return**

Something told them to press SAVE. So they did.

**Frisk          LV 1 _LV:None_     Day 1**

**Ruins - Entrance**

**File saved.**

They didn't know exactly what it meant but they knew it was a good thing.

They continued to follow Toriel, who beckoned them. They both went through a open doorway. They ended up in a smaller room but this one had buttons on the ground.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one."

_New home? That... doesn't sound bad at all._

_"Allow me to educate you in the operations of the RUINS."_ Toriel then stepped on a select few buttons and flipped a switch, which in turn opened a door. 

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

_So I just have to understand puzzles? This doesn't seem too bad at all!_

Toriel walked through the newly opened door and Frisk followed. Though, not before checking out the buttons on the floor and the weird writing on the wall. It read:

**Only the fearless May proceed.**

**Brave ones, foolish ones.**

**Both walk not the middle road.**

_That... sounds really deep. Maybe I'll ask Toriel what it means later._

On the other side of the door, Toriel was, as expected, waiting for them.

"To make progress here," she began, "you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip."

She then walked across a small bridge and waited for them. Frisk walked off the path to read more writing on the walls.  **Stay on the path** , it read.

_Oh. Um. Oops?_

They walked back onto the path and walked across the little bridge. A little stream ran along under it. They wondered for a brief moment if there were fishes in the water.

Across the bridge was Toriel, smiling kindly at them. She seemed to be blocking off another undeveloped bridge. Frisk looked around and quickly caught sight of a heavily labeled switch. They looked to Toriel for reassurance and she gave them the smallest of nods. They flipped it. It made no sound, making them feel oddly over-prepared. 

Toriel stood at the rooms' exit, blocking a set of spiketraps. They went to flip the other switch, this time with no hesitation. They were caught off guarde when they heard a loud noise as the spiketraps were disarmed. 

"Slendid!", came Toriel's elated voice. "I am proud of you, little one."

Frisk felt themselves fill with pride.

"Let us move on to the next room.", she said before doing just that. Frisk followed suit.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation."

Frisk felt somewhat nervous, thinking back to what happened with Flowey.

Toriel noticed right away and set off to calm their fears. "However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a BATTLE. While you are in a BATTLE, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the substitute"

_Well, this doesn't sound all that hard._

They walked up to the substitute and their SOUL was pulled into a BATTLE. The area once again dimmed to black and white.They were presented with four options.

**You ran into a wild Substitue.**

**FIGHT     ACT     ITEMS     MERCY**

They selected ACT. 

*Check      *Talk

They chose to talk to the Substitute. Though, instead of talking, they just waved. The Substitute says nothing. It doesn't seem much for conversation. Frisk looked to the side to see Toriel, who looked very happy with them.

A small text box came up.

*YOU WON!

*You earned 0 XP and 0 gold

_Huh. I didn't get anything. Is that bad?_

Apparently it wasn't because Toriel's voice was joyful. "Ah, very good! You are very good." Next doorway. Frisk follows. "There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder it you can solve it? She walked through a small passageway with Frisk following. Frisk suddenly felt there SOUL get pulled out for a BATTLE.

*Croagunk attacks you!

They then realized that this was their first real BATTLE. They were determined to make Toriel proud! They had their four options. They chose ACT.

*Check.              *Compliment 

*Threat

They certainly weren't going to threaten the poor thing! They chose Check.

*CROAGUNK -  ** _LV.2_** ATK 4 DEF 5 SPD 3 

*Life is difficult for this enemy.

Frisk instantly noticed the Croagunk's  ** _LV._** They decided that they'd definitely ask Toriel what it meant later. But right now...

Toriel walked up to the Croagunk and gave them an intimidating glare. The Croagunk lowered its head and slunk away. 

*YOU WON!

*You earned 0 EXP and 0 GOLD

Frisk burst into laugher, causing a newly flustered looking Toriel to scurry down the passageway. Frisk took the time to gather themselves and noticed more writing on the wall.

*The western room is the eastern room's blueprints.

_Wonder what that means..._

They followed Toriel into yet another room. _The RIUNS are really big..._

She lead them to a small bridge, the third in its trilogy, and Frisk saw that beyond it the path a covered in row apon row spiketraps. Toriel turned to them. "This is the puzzle, but... Here take my hand for a moment." She grabbed their hand gently in her much larger paw. She lead them by hand across the spiketrap path. When they got to the other side she said, "Puzzles seem a bit too dangerous for now."

Next room. "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you."

Frisk tilted there head in confusion.

Toriel's expression shadowed. "..." I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself." She looked up. "Forgive me for this." She then swiftly walked away, Frisk quickly losing sight of her.

Frisk ran after her without even thinking, though their running was pretty much walking.They tried to cry out but their voice was stuck in their throat.  _Where was Toriel going? Had she finally gotten tired of them?_  They felt tears pricking at the conners of their eyes, the thought alone made them want to crumple to the floor. They shook their head. _No. Toriel wouldn't do that to them, they had to trust her_.  

They ran to the end of the room looking around for any sign or Toriel. They didn't see her. They sniffed. They wouldn't let the tears fall. They wouldn't. They saw a familiar flash of brown, and looked up to see Toriel.

"Greetings, my child." She noticed the beginnings of tears in their eyes. She gave them a kind look. "Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time."

Frisk felt immensely relived. They had really thought for a moment that Toriel had left them.

"Thank you for trusting me." Frisk also felt immensely guilty. _I should have known better. Toriel wouldn't do_ something _like that._

"However,  there was an important reason for this exercise...to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself."

Frisk nodded their head to show that they understood. 

Toriel's ears perked up. "Oh! I have an idea. I will give you an Extranssever." They gave Toriel a confused look. "Oh! An Extranssever is somewhat simular to what you humans call a 'cell phone'." They mouthed, 'ohhh' in understaning. Toriel resumed speaking."If you have a need for anything, just call." She handed the Extranssever to them. They put it in their pocket "Be good, alright?" She then walked out of the room, leaving Frisk alone.

Frisk stood around the room for a little while, then decided to call Toriel. They searched for their cellular device but it was no longer in their pocket. _What?! I couldn't have lost it that fast! I just had it!_ Then they remembered something. _Wait a minute..._ They put their arms out and spun them in a windmill-like motion.  A small sound was heard.

Frisk's two boxes hovered in all their glory. The first box was just the same as it had been, but the second box now had a new option, 'EXTRANSSEVER'. They pressed it and more options came up.

**Say Hello**

**About Yourself**

**Call Her "Mom"**

**Flirt**

Frisk blinked. That flirt option seemed kinda peculiar. They chose to "Call her "mom". The phone rang once before Toriel picked up.

"This is Toriel." Frisk spoke quietly, their voice slightly cracked from misuse. "Hi mom". Toriel sounded startled. "Huh? Did you just call me...'Mom?'" "Mhm," said Frsik, sounding even quieter. "Well... I suppose... Would that make you happy? To call me... "Mother?'" "Uh huh," replied Frisk. "Well then, call me whatever you like!" Then she hung up, with a "click".

Frisk walked into the next room, tired of the same scenery. They noticed a Croagunk sitting around idly. They raised their hand to wave when Toriel called them back.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room have you? There are a few puzzle ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them by yourself. Be good, alright?" A click.

Frisk blinked. _But I really don't want to stay in that boring room... So I'll just go solve the puzzles on my own! Toriel will be so proud._ With that their mind was made up. They noticed a little sparkly star like the one they had SAVED to before. They decided that it would be a good idea to do it again. But first... They played in the leaves and as a result, accidentally brushed past the save star. 

***(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.)**

***(** **HP fully restored.)**

_Huh. It wasn't down but that still sounds good_

**Frisk          LV 1 _LV None_          Day 1**

**Ruins - Entrance**

**Save             Return**

  _I guess saving is what I should always do._ They pressed SAVE

**Frisk          LV 1 _LV_** _**None**_ **Day 1**

**Ruins - Leaf Pile**

**File saved.**

With that done Frisk went to walk off but was stopped by the previously forgotten Croagunk. "Croak, croak. (Excuse me, human.)" They turned around. "(I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them...They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to FIGHT you, please... Use some MERCY, human.) Croak." 

Frisk found that they didn't understand what it was saying, but felt educated anyway. They nodded and started to walk away when the world dimmed and they were pulled into a BATTLE. 

***Dustox approached meekly!**

This monster seemed to be some kind of giant moth. Considering the Croagunk's words, Frisk completely dismissed the FIGHT button and went straight to ACT.

***Check.                *Console**

***Terrorize**

They noticed how frazzeled the Dustox looked and decided to Console it, hoping to make it feel better. Its mouth trembled.

***Halfway through your first word, Dustox bursts into tears and flies away.**

***YOU WON!**

***You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

Frisk sighed inaudiblly.  _That didn't feel like much of a victory._

 And so Frisk continued on, making Dustox cry, being polite to Croagunks, pushing three out of four willing Geodudes, and one less-than-willing-but-still-kind Roggenrola, wishing luck to a Pichu with it's attempts at getting chess, SAVEing, helping a Phantump with his poor self of steam and cheering him on, buying two Spider Sweet Hearts, being 'educated' by three Croagunks, eating healthy friut provide by mutiple Cherubi, getting calls from kangaroo-mama about pockets and preferences, reading writing on walls, and lastly, tedious puzzles and running into random monsters while doing said tedious puzzles, they made it to a doorway with a bunch of red in front of it.

Frisk wiped some sweat off of their forehead and then proceeded to flop down into the bed of flowers. They were so tired, they could've fallen asleep right there. They started to nod off... then quickly pushed themselves back up!  _What am I doing!? No way am I gunna fall asleep now! Just gotta stay determined and find Toriel! Yeah, I got this! I'll find her in no time!_

After fully pushing themselves back to their feet, they marched through the doorway, expecting more puzzles, only to instead here a familiar voice. "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." It was Toriel! Frisk watched as she walked around a huge black tree, and lean on it as she took out her phone. Upon hearing another ringing within the same room, she startled badly and scrabble to keep her balance against the tree. 

Frisk ran forward to try and help her stay upright. Emphasis on 'try'. They both ended up falling into the red flowers at the base of the tree. Toriel ended up laying on her back at the floor of the tree, Frisk on her stomach, dazed. She'd hit the back of her skull rather hard.

"Ah...my..my child? My child how did you get here?" She tried not to make her pain apparent, as it was already starting to become little more than a dull throbbing, but Frisk was perceptive. They reached around the back of her head, feeling gently and trying to find signs of swelling.

Toriel tried, she really did. But with how insistently they were feeling at the back of her head and how their little face was scrunched up, determined to find swelling that wasn't there, she couldn't help but laugh. It was Frisk's turn to startle as Toriel suddenly began to laugh. It was loud, and to any onlookers would probably seem unattractive and unladylike, but to Frisk it was a great sound. It meant that she was okay, that she wasn't hurt or angry.

The laughter found itself to be contagious, quickly infecting Frisk, and along with Toriel, they continued to laugh their worries away.

Toriel's laughter slowly died down, her trying her best to get her breathing to calm. Frisk watched her with a gental smile, their soft laughter having since been taken with the wind. 

Toriel slowly got up, dusting of her dress and speaking as she did so. "Come, my child. I have something to show you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This took so long to write that I had to edit my notes. I'm somewhat disappointed in myself on that account. But I'm pretty proud that I got this done.  
> '-'


	3. Brick Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is woken up from a relatively peaceful sleep by a mysterious voice. Chocolate does wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote more of this. *is proud of self*

_**Hey...** _

"Mmm."

_**Hey.** _

"Mmnoo. Fuzly, lemme sleeeep"

_**Fuzly? The hell is a Fuzly?** _

"..."

**_Oh hell no. Wake up. Now._ **

"..."

**_DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME FRISK!!! WAKE UP!_ **

Frisk darted up from their bed with a near silent scream and looked around wildly. They'd heard a voice, they were positive, and it surely hadn't been their mothers'.

**_Hey you-_ **

_Where?!_ They got up from the bed on shaky legs, natural poker face starting to fail them.  _Who's there, who's there?!! I gotta go get mo-_

**_First of all: Don't interrupt me. It's rude as all hell. And second of all: Running to mom so she can help you fight off something that she can't see? Do you want her to think you're a wakjob? Hey. Do people even still use that frase up on the topside?_ **

Frisk swallowed shallowly, the icy-cold grip of their panic beginning to slowly thaw. Maybe they could talk to the creature? It was obviously sentient and it seemed... friendly enough.

_U-um... wh-who are you?_

**_...It's not that important._ **

_Huh. You seem to know enough about me. Oh. Oh. Wait! Uhhh. Ahhh I didn'tmeaniti'msorrypleasedon'tkillme-_

**_*snrk* So you do have a spine. Good. That'll make my stay here at least a little more bearable. And stop whining. I'm not gonna hurt you. That is, unless you give me reason to._ **

Frisks' panicked thoughts slowly streamed to a halt. Now they just felt kind of embarrassed seeing as there seemed to be no real need to worry. Though, they couldn't be too sure.

_Um. Well. In that case, where are you? And how come you seem to be able to read my mind?_

**_Probably cause I'm in your mind, dumb-dumb. Hey! Two questions and just one response. I am acing this thing!_ **

A choked sound came from Frisks' mouth. "Wha...?" They cleared their throat, though their voice was still scratchy. "What do... you mean?" 

**_Hey, just talk in your mind. You obviously have trouble talking, who're you try'na impress, huh? Just do what's easier, Dumby._ **

Dispite the way the being worded it, Frisk really appreciated their concern.

_Thank you. And. Elaborate? Please._

**_Oh, please! I wasn't saying it for your sake! I just don't want to have to listen to the equivalent of a Murkrow trying to sing a lovely tune! _ **

They weren't that sure what they had meant by that or what a Murkrow was but Frisk was sure that had just been insulted.

**_-and anyway, I already told you what you need to know, I'm in your mind. You don't really gotta worry about how. And really, you might as well not, cause I sure as hell ain't gonna try to explain it to you. Someone as dumb as you wouldn't understand._ **

_That's pretty rude._

**_Who even asked for your opinion? Op. That's right. No one._ **

Frisk gingerly sat back on their bed and heaved a sigh. This was a bit much to deal with so early. They checked the small clock on the little nightstand. 5:27. Oh, yes. Definitely too early. They flopped backwards graclessly onto the bed, causing a muffled *thwump* sound.

**_Hey! What are you doing?_ **

They don't respond. 

**_I know you hear me talking to y-_ **

_What's your name?_

**_Huh? Didn't I already say it wasn't important? And didn't I say not to interrupt me?_ **

_Maybe not to you but it is to me. I mean, I have to call you something. And I'd prefer it to be your name. And you did say that but you're a hippocrate. I already know that you're going to interrupt me alot. I can just tell._

**_...You're lucky we now share the same body._ **

_Mmkay. So what's your name?_

**_Don't just dismiss my threats. And it's none of your business._ **

_K. So what's your name?_

**_YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN YOU PIECE OF Sh- mmmmmmmmmhhhhh. I'm not telling you._ **

_Ya, I did. And why not?_

**_Because you are quickly proving yourself to be absolutely insufferable._ **

_Oh. That's unfortunate. So you gonna tell me?_

**_...No._ **

_Please?_

**_No._ **

_Please?_

_**No.**  
_

_I bet it's pretty._

**_No._ **

_Your name's not pretty?_

**_Shut up!_ **

_Just tell me!_

**_No._ **

_Pretty please?_

_**No!**  
_

_Pretty please with something yummy as a reward?_

**_Never!_ **

_Oh, come on. I bet you'd like it._

**_You can't sway me with snacks! Who do you think I am?!_ **

_Not even with Spider Chocolate? Dang, that was all I had. *sigh* Oh well. I'm kinda tired anyway._

They made a show of getting ready to sleep...

**_W-wait!_ **

Just as they had suspected. They'd already tried one of the scrumptious bars of creamy chocolate and had fully planed on eating the second bar later. (Though their new friend didnt have to know that...) No one was safe from its deliciousness. 

_Hm? What is it?_

**_I...I-damnit I'll tell you! Just give me the chocolate!_ **

_Ah ah ah. How do I know you won't trick me?_

**_U-Um._ **

_That's what you were planing weren't you?_

**_Hey, can you blame me? Either way, it was worth a shot._ **

_Soooo...?_

**_Alright, fine._ **

**_My name is Chara._ **

Frisk is quiet. They want to take in their victory. And, as a bonus for all their hard work, the name really was pretty, in their opinion.

_..._

**_..._ **

...

_**...** _

_..._

**_..._ **

_..._

**_..._ **

_..._

**_WELL?!?! STOP STALING AND GIVE ME MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE!!!!!_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is plot? Who is Fuzly? Where is Kangaskhan-Mom? When did Frisk become so manipulative? Why is Chara such a swearing, winny baby?  
> The world may never know.
> 
> Also if anyone sees any spelling mistakes, or somewhere where my grammar can be improved, then please do point them out! ^-^


End file.
